Angel-Up
by Lunatic 3000
Summary: <html><head></head>Ayato Naoi has a special gift that no one knows...yet will her gift be discovered or destroied. She will find a way to save her world or sacrafice it to have her family AD TO FIND OUT!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I'm making another story just something I made long ago.I work hard and read it carefully .**

**Chapter 1: Naoi-san**

A house in the middle of a small island is still and quiet with the birds chirping and the sea roar as it awakes from the night.A little girl sleeps soundly in a big white bed,she wakes stretching high to the ceiling"Hmmm I better get ready for sch-OH NO I'M LATE"it was already 10 am so she hurried off and brushed her teeth and brushed her long white hair hurried to her room and changed into her school uniform."Oh I hope I make it in time"She ran out her front door and ran to the end of the island looked around to see no one in sight so she spread her wings and flew to school.

Girl's p.o.v

I flapped my wings fast trying to get to school.I felt my hair blow in the wind passing the big fluffy clouds."Oh I'm gonna be late for sure"I sighed landing far from the school so no one knows i have wings.I start walking to the school,Oh yea stuff about me,well you know already I have wings...yea that and my name is Ayato Naoi but everyone calls me Naoi-san.I walk through the school gonna meet some of the new students.I'm a freshman and new here like no one knows I'm a special person I have no family members and my eyes are red as ruby's.I see everyone staring at me making my cheeks heat up with embarrassment"Hello you must be Naoi-san correct"I turn around seeing a boy 4 inches taller then me"Y-yes...t-that's me"I never felt so nervous in my life this guy was really muscular and has really black hair I shaked alittle feeling so scared so I stepped back but to bump into another person I look up to see another boy but his hair was almost gold looking "Hey cutie your new here"I felt like crying right here right now I cover my face with my hands"H-hey don't c-cry...Orochi-san go get Takao-san"I hear a boy run off and two running back a girl speaks"What the hell did you two do this time"I uncover my face seeing a beautiful red hair girl standing in front of me and glaring evilly at the two boys"W-we just wanted to welcome her to our school was all T-Takao"I look at the the who finally looked at me"T-Takao?"I point at her"Isn't that a boys name"I hear the boys laugh behind girl walks over behind me and I hear two bodies drop hard to the ground,I turn around seeing the girl's face inches from mine"Yes my name Takao and these two idiots"she moves to the side and I see the boys unconscious on the floor"The blonde one is Norio and the other one is Orochi"I thought for a moment and and pointed at the blonde one"Doesn't Norio men loyal prince"He sat up smirking"Well I am a rich guy"He winks at me that scared me then I pointed at the black haired guy"A-and Orochi meaning...b-b-b-b-b-b-big snake"I shaked like crazy imagining a snake coming at me with eight heads.I sighed and looked at them"U-um...my names Ayato Naoi but you can call me Naoi"I heard a squeal and two arms rap around me hugging me tightly"Oh your so adorable...and really light too"I blush watching Takao spinning me around."Hey I wanna try"I see Norio pick me up bride style and smile at me"Wow your light as a feather" He throws me at Orochi who catches me fast I felt my body get hot and electrified with a weird feeling"...yea so what she's light yay"He puts me down so carefully like I'm a fragile flower.I back away slowly as the three of them talk making a run for it to my first class,luckily I made 's been alright all day I'm finally in my last class which is art.I walk in seeing Norio and Orochi sitting near the windows I froze hearing the teacher "Ah miss Naoi your here well please go sit down we have one seat infront of Orochi"I walk to my seat not daring to looking up at the boys"Alright class we are gonna free draw since it's the first day of school so enjoy"I smile and start drawing what was on my minutes I drew a beautiful women with white long hair and a wedding gown on and white big angel wings on her back.I hear a psst sound behind me and turn around seeing Norio giving me thumbs up I wave to him and continue was finally all over school was out and I was home free.I ran far from the school and spreaded my wings flapping as fast as I could home.I reached home opening my door"I'm home.."I get no response back knowing no one is there so I head to my room and changed in my pajamas and layed in bed until the next morning sun rose.

**Well I made this story hope you like it also This stupid school computer sucks ssssssooooooo much!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Well took me long but done with chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Ug...I don't want to go"I roll in my bed it's been almost a week of school,I've been running,hiding,and flying away from Takao and Norio and today is Friday.I sit up sighing"I won't go to school today"I stand up putting on a pink dress with my white sandels."Well I'm heading out now"Yelling out knowing no one is there.I fly into the city and over the school seeing everyone heading in so I fly down easy into a private park and put my wings away."Naoi..."I spin around seeing Orochi standing there with a stunned face."Y-you...s-saw t-that?"I watch him nod and step closer to me"P-please don't t-tell anyone"I stumble back scared but a fall almost into a bush of spiky bushes when I see his hands rapped around my fast almost like a blur and pick me up like i was nothing but air."It's alright I'll keep your secret"I feel relief wash over me and hug him back."Orochi-chan why did you run from me back there"I look over his shoulder seeing Takao and Norio on her heels.I hear her squeal and run towards me"NAOI-CHAN"I close my eyes ready for impact but again I feel his arms around me again and lift me high into the sky."Fly away Naoi I'll be right behind you"I hear him whisper in my ear before I knew it I was high in the air so I spread my wings and flied away not looking back.

I've been flying for hours but finally I was home at last.I sighed opening my door seeing a bunch of food on my table"Got somethin for you on the way here you looked pretty thin when you flew away"I turn seeing Orochi sitting on my couch flipping through the channels.I was shocked seeing him here I mean just minutes ago He was arguing with Takao now hes sitting on my couch.I watch him stand up and smile at me "I love you Naoi"I flush as he walks up towards me and I close my eyes."Hey Naoi what are you doing on the floor"I shot my eyes open seeing nothing but my blue ceiling "_Did...did I just imagine that_"I stand up and sit next to him."Why are you here aren't you going to...I don't know tell my horrible ability"I lower my head and think of what he would do next but he just lays back and raps his arm around my neck."Listen...it seems you have it rougher then me...I mean I see no parents here for you right"I nod slowly looking up at him"And it seems someone used to know you had this beautiful ability"I thought of my best friend who betraied me and told everyone at my hometown that I was a freak."Don't worry I'll protect you okay"I nod knowing I am safe with him."Oh and a secret to...I have an ability too"I look at him in shock but I can't cause I see him as a blur then nothing but darkness.

**Wow took me long but got chapter 2 please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well its been awhile sorry guys been busy with M for a beware.**

Chapter 3:Orochi-san's ability

"_Ug my head...what happened_"I wake up feeling lightheaded and hungry."Finally you're awake"I turn to see Orochi looking at me with a worried look."Hey you fainted...did you even eat anything"I sit up as everything hits me hard remembering what happened."Orochi-san...what ability do you even h-have"I watch him blush and lower his I see him from this way he looks young and handsome not all...scary and mean looking.I blush madly as he crawls onto the bed"W-what are yo-"Before I could finish he hushes me as he hovers above me."Okay just don't scream or freak out"I feel his arm curl around my waist all bendy like but I look at his arms and they are holding his weight and staying still.I gulped and looked down seeing a snake things crawling around my body I jerk alittle and struggle until i look at him as he talks"Hey hey its okay...I have the power to control snakes...you see that's why my name is Orochi Hoiru"I look at him as I feel a snake crawl up my shirt and I gasp blushing like crazy"U-Um...Orochi-san...t-the snake i-its"I hear him chuckle"Sorry about him sometimes he will go where he wants to go like in ur shirt it dark and warm"I squeal as I feel the snake curl around my body keeping me in place"T-the snake...i-its a-ah"I try to fight this weird feeling between my thighs as the snake tail moves around down there."O-Orochi-s-san...a-ah...t-the t-tail"I try moving but I am stuck in place."O-Orochi-san..."

Orochi p.o.v.

I watch as Naoi-san pants and makes funny noises"O-Orochi-san..."she moaned my name making my feel something between my legs I ignored that feeling and told the snake to let her go."You alright Naoi-san...Naoi-san"I look at her trying not to kiss white long hair spread across the bed spread and her ruby red eyes dazing at my her rosy cheek burn red._"Naoi-san...your an angel"_I lower my head and kiss her soft lips and hold her close.I feel her hands grip my chest which made me deepen the kiss I just wanted to take her here and now but...shes to innocent."Orochi-san...are you okay"I hug her close and lay my head on her chest feeling embarrassed."I'm sorry Naoi-san...but your just too cute too resist"I listen to her heart race and her breath quicken.

I must have fallen asleep cause I woke up on the bed and it was dark out."Good morning Orochi-san"I turn on my side and see Naoi-san sitting on the sofa."its night Naoi-san"I watch her cheeks redden again and she stands up."I-I'm sorry...um"I felt guilty using my rough voice,I grabbed her hand am dyanked her making her little body close to mine."No I'm sorry my angel"...I feel my face redden _"Wait dad i just call her my angel"_I tense up feeling her move but I feel her tiny hands rap around me"Orochi-san..."I watch her yawn and curl close to me.I smile watching her sleep peacefully in my arms_"Sleep well my angel"_I curled close to her and close my eyes dreaming of what will happen tomorrow.

**Yay finished it now reveiw please if you like it or any story request im open look my up on deviant art if you want (Lunatic2000) see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well i finally got it done but hey give me some credit it took me long.**

Chapter 4:Love

Orochi p.o.v

"Orochi-san...help me please..."I turn to see Naoi struggling to stand up with blood all over her weak body."Naoi-san are yo-"My voice didn't sound normal...it sounded beast like so I look ito the mirror behind her and see a snake beast but...it's me with blood over me too,I look back at her and now I can see her clearly now but I am shocked what I once ruby eyes now black dull sad pupils,her perfect white skin is now bruised and bloody,and her beautiful white wings...ripped off her soft back"O-Orochi-s-san...w-why.."I see her fall to her knees and collapse.I wanted to go to her side but something was keeping me in place."NAOI-SAN"I yelled and yelled but she never to my knees crying"Naoi-san not you...please...I NEED YOU"

I Woke up gasping for air to return to my lungs.I felt movement underneath my body and see Naoi-san sleeping peacefully and unharmed."a...dream..."I sighed as I sat up seeing it was sunrise out the window."Orochi-san...you okay"I turn to see Naoi- san looking at me wit those red ruby worrying eyes.I couldn't hold myself has I pulled her onto my lap and kiss her sweet lips.I feel her squerm on my lap so I let go of her tasting lips and look at her."Orochi-san today is Monday we have school soon"Her red face makes me want her more but I got to control myself she is still young.I stand up and walk out to change into my school uniform.

Noai p.o.v

I walk him away and my inner self burst out with love and I gulped that feeling down."I-I better change"I change into my school uniform and walk to the front living room and see Orochi-san nibbling on a toast with butter on it and he hands me one."Here eat up"I take it and take a bite,my taste buds explode with joy as the toast taste warm with te sweet melting butter with it(makes me want to have some now).I finish my taost and squeal"Tat was so good Orochi-san"I open the front door and step outside and greeted by Takao and Norio."W-What the...b-but h-how...wha"Takao smies and giggles"Surprised I see...did our Orochi did anything to you"I shake my head and watch them smile at each other."Well we shoukd tell you our powers huh"I am shocked to hear them say closes her eyes and she disappears but I feel a hand touch my cheek and she reappears infornt of me touching my cheek."I can disappear and reappear"I look at Norio and he kneels down to pick up a small rock"I can chage anything into a weapon"The rock in his hnd transforms into a sniper.I felt so dizzy but I felt a hand slip around me and hold me close."So both of youknow...she's mine"I hear say with a pit of a growl in there gasp as Norio growled back at Orochi."So...it doesn't matter it's not like ur mates"I get this weird feeling in my gut and a growl comes out of me "HEY"they look at me as I walk up to Orochi.I blush as I grip his collar and pull him close...and kiss him.I her Takao and Norio gasps as I hold im close and look at them."I love him".Orochi holds me close as he kiss me hard."I love you too"I blush like crazy and faint.I hear Orochi call my name as everything once again...goes black.

**Well there you go hope you liked it also yea theres mistakes but give me some time okay preveiw nicely please.**


End file.
